Legend of the Starry Knight
by Shadow-Tigeress
Summary: A collision of Sci-Fi and Fantasy. See Hyrule through the eyes of a brave space bounty hunter and Ridley through the eyes of a wise hylian princess. Are we not so different? Future potential Samus x Zelda pairing.
1. Prologue & Chapter: Chasing a Killer

For the love of a Princess: Legend of the Starry Knight

(Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda, Metroid or Nintendo.)

Prologue: Visitation of a new god

Princess Zelda's POV

It was a gray day in Hyrule, the day the new god descended upon us. I remember it clearly. It was mid afternoon and I was overlooking castle town from my tower balcony. The air was still and hung dead in the air while gray clouds covered the once beautifully blue sky. A few drops of rain hit the ground but nothing more. Day was turned to night it seemed. Few people walked the streets on such a gloomy day. All the color of the world seemed faded and drained. An unnatural cold filled the air and nipped at those who remained outside. I watched as the last of my people cleared the streets. The bare and emptiness was off putting. The gloom, it seemed, was inescapable. I felt it under my skin, a crawling restlessness that I was unaccustomed to. I felt trapped like an animal cornered in a forest flame. I fought off the urge to suddenly escape. There was no light on this day. I heard the crackle of thunder overhead and my eyes became transfixed on the gray sky. Like a drop of blood in a pool of water, a crimson color spread through the clouds. I watched with growing apprehension as the clouds began to swirl around a single dark spot. More thunder and the dark spot grew, like the mouth of some great predator, over Hyrule. Lightning began to strike the ground violently like a thousand poised vipers. The ground shook in either fear or outrage. My hand instinctively grasped around my sword, as if somehow I could fight this mysterious force. Out of the black mouth in the sky fell a dark star. It fell, as if slowed by time, before opening it's monstrous yellow wings. An unearthly screech filled the air as it flew. With unnatural speed it dived toward the castle. It flew straight towards my balcony. It passed by me so closely I was almost certain of impact. In the split second I was a hairs breadth away with the monstrous beast it's yellow eye bore into me. I felt the air sizzle around it and was struck with fear. The beast showed it was a holder of immeasurable power. I was frozen in place as it flew away. I was unable to move until I heard the screams of my people below. They had left the safety of their homes to investigate the horror that was circling the castle like some great bird of prey. As soon as my eyes darted down to see my people the beast flew like lightning towards them, horrible mouth wide open in a paralyzing screech. I felt it's eye upon me as it flew passed. I stared down as the beast began terrorizing the town. I watched helplessly as the castle guards charged bravely towards the beast. Their swords shattered upon it's armored skin like glass. They were tossed aside in one fell swoop of the beast's mighty paws like rag dolls. I couldn't let this go on. I couldn't stand idly by and watch such horrors being unleashed. I felt the Triforce grow hot on my right hand and I reached for my bow and arrow. As soon as I had my arrow nocked the beast stood before me. The only sound I could hear was the beating of it's wings, slow and rhythmic. It opened it's jaws, but instead of the awful screech, came words from an alien tongue.

"Samus Aran." It rumbled and hissed.

Chapter 1: Chasing a killer

Samus Aran's POV

I've been warned by the Galactic Federation not to stick my nose where it doesn't belong. They have found potential metroid life on a dead satellite but I am forbidden to go anywhere near that mission. They fear the Baby left an imprint on me and I would do anything I could to save the metroids. I fear that they know I will try which is why I have been sent off in the farthest direction from the mission as possible. The only way they lured me away from their mission is that they have belief that Ridley has been sighted around some unexplored planets in another galaxy. They knew I'd be torn by the decision. Especially since all registered personal are now forbidden any involvement. So here I am, in my ship as far away from knowing the truth about the possible existences of any further metroid life. A sudden siren interrupted my thoughts and I quickly pulled up a screen from my monitor. It played back a familiar recorded scream. It was Ridley. Metroids were pushed out of my head as Ridley's scream filled my ears. This time I was sure I would leave him in pieces on which ever cursed planet he was hiding. A track was picked up on screen and I set course to follow. I kept alert while traveling through this unexplored region. The reports indicated no life or hospitable planets in which to sustain life in this area, so thus it remained unimportant and left alone. This knowledge brought up several questions however. What business would Ridley have in an uninhabited region? Who would have sighted him when no one is actively exploring this supposedly barren region? My temper flared at the idea of being tricked into chasing my own tail. I made to change course, certain that this had been constructed as a fools errand to keep me busy, when once again my ship's monitor picked up Ridley's screech. Suddenly my monitors started going haywire. Hundreds of thousands of life forms were being picked up. What could this be? A trick? No, it couldn't be. I quickly searched all reports on the area I was now entering.

Barren. No Life. All planets determined inhospitable for life forms. No valuable resources. Area name: D353R7. Reported by Galactic Federation unit 7R1.

This was the only report ever filed on the region I was now in. Was my ship malfunctioning or was this report a lie? Either way I would find out soon enough. I ran a quick scan over all the ship's systems. It reported that everything was functioning correctly and up to speed. I checked the current monitor. I quickly located the source of the supposed life forms.

"Check atmosphere." I said to my voice command. The screen blanked for a moment before loading the data. Oxygen and Hydrogen were abundant. The most basic elements needed for life. I frowned at the reading. What was being hidden here? I thought as I entered orbit of the strange planet. Looking below I saw what appeared to be clouds. It was a marbled blue and green just like Earth from the history logs. I checked readouts to make sure I wasn't in the path of any possible satellites. However, it seemed I was the only object in orbit other than the lonely moon. Curious. If the planet is filled with life how come there aren't any satellites in orbit? I sat there pondering this meager planet for a good while. A pirate planet! Of course! It all made sense now. Ridley must have a few good planets to hide in around these barely explored regions. There are most likely space pirates hiding out here as well. However, if this was a pirate planet wouldn't that be even more reason to have satellites? Obviously they would need something to detect anyone entering the area. Perhaps they thought it might draw attention to their location? My head was buzzing with all these questions I desired answers to. I prepared to enter this mysterious planet's atmosphere. What was hidden behind those clouds? As I broke through each layer it became more and more clear to me that this was no barren land. Plant forms covered the ground and bird like creatures flew through the air, darting away from my ship like a frightened school of fish. I found an open area and proceeded to land. As soon as I did, crude spear like objects pelted my ship. They bounced off and left no scratches but I still did not take kindly to the gesture. I leapt out of my ship, powersuit gleaming in the light of the planet's sun. The pig like creatures continued their attack on my ship, somewhat oblivious to my presence.

"Cease!" I commanded raising the lethal weapon attached to my right arm. I placed my left arm on my right as I began charging a blast. The pig beasts finally noticed me and stupidly raised their weapons at me, "Cease now or I will shoot!" Ignoring my warnings they rushed towards me hollering in an alien language. I released the charge on my cannon. The blast was extremely lethal and the creatures were quickly dispatched by it. One remained. As I turned to it, it quickly dropped it's weapon and began running. I pursued until I had it in my clutches. It began speaking rapidly, just as I hoped. My computer quickly downloaded the language and began translating.

"-Is only follow orders from the Moblin! He say to bring prisoners to Great One and we be rewarded!" The creature rambled.

"Where is Ridley?" I demanded. The creature blinked in surprise. These creatures must not have translation gear.

"I not know who is Ridley. Ask the Great One!" He stammered. I shook my head.

"I don't have time to meet your people. I need to find Ridley. He is the leader of the space pirates. He's partially mechanized. A sort of android creature with a dragon like appearance. Have you seen him?" I asked once again. The creature just looked at me. I noticed most of my words couldn't be translated to this new simple language. Realizing this creature couldn't understand me I put him down. Perhaps if I showed him a hologram he would recognize it. I pulled out a hologram box from my suit and put it down between us. I pressed another button and Ridley was projected in the space between us. As soon as he saw the figure he bolted. I sighed and put away the projection. It was clear to me these simple creatures were blissfully ignorant. I pulled up a screen to locate anymore life forms. It appeared that there was a host of life, perhaps an outpost or encampment of some sort, not too far from here. I decided investigating it would be a wise choice. My indicators informed me that I would be able to breathe without the need of it's system in this atmosphere. However, due to the display of hostility by the recent life forms I encountered I decided to keep my powersuit on. A smart choice I soon discovered as the plant life appeared just as dangerous as the pig beasts. After setting fire to a couple carnivorous plants I stumbled upon a village of sorts. The inhabitants were eerily human like. An exact replica of a human except for their unnaturally long and pointed ears. I scanned the area quickly. No computers or other technologies were located. The buildings appeared to be made of the surrounding plant material as well as by metal nails. The humanoid creatures stood staring at me uncertainly. I attempted opening friendly communications with them by using the language I downloaded by the pig creatures. A grave mistake I soon learned. The humanoids seemed frightened by the language and rushed to their houses. A few of what appeared to be the males hung back and clutched at metal weapons. No one said anything. I raised my hands in a gesture of friendliness and that I meant not to harm. The males seemed uncertain and crept closer, weapons still raised. They started muttering to each other in a new language. A more complex language than the pig creatures. Translation would be more difficult. Perhaps one of them knew some of the pig language. I tried again.

"Where is Ridley?" I asked. They looked at one another. One of the elder males stepped forward.

"Leave this place Darknut." He said in the pig language. He was much larger and stronger looking than the others. Much older too. He seemed to have seen some battles in his day by the scars He carried. Maybe he held a position of power among these humanoids.

"I am looking for Ridley. To you people he would seem like a-" I thought for a moment. These creatures, I had to tell myself, no matter how human they look they are not. They wouldn't not know the same creatures most humans would. So how would I describe what I was looking for to them? I looked up and saw the bird like creatures flying by. I pointed up at them, "I'm looking for a creature similar to that." Again, the pig language limited my vocabulary and I believe miss translated my message, for the people became more fearful.

"We will give you nothing. You will go back to your master empty handed." He said and raised what appeared to be a sword. The other males backed away, giving space for a sort of duel between myself and their leader. He said something to one of the younger males and he darted away. I turned to watch him go and was struck in the back by the larger male. I pushed his sword away easily.

"I'm not here to fight. I'm looking for- oh what does it matter?" I rolled my eyes and pushed passed him. The other males cowered and stepped out of my way. The large one continued to follow me, striking at me whenever he had the chance. His weapon left no scratch or even the slightest damage on my suit. I figured the least I could do was ignore him after incinerating the pig creatures by accident. My weapons were far beyond the powers of these lesser creatures. However I would need their help finding Ridley if in fact they were the main race on this planet. I just needed one to talk long enough for me to pick up the slightest bit of translation. Perhaps if I used the same technique I used on the pigs? Just as the large one was about to strike me again I grabbed his weapon and crushed it in my grip. The metal was easy to bend. The metal clearly hadn't been modified much since it's extraction from the ground. I grabbed the large one and held him in the air and pointed my cannon at him, "Speak." I demanded, "In your native language." He said nothing but struggled. I shook him in front of the other males, "Speak!" I said to them. The large one said something to them and they closed their mouths and backed away. Seeing that talking to the males was a pointless endeavor I dropped the large one and began to search the village. I spotted what I assumed was one of their offspring and headed towards it. One of the females rushed towards it but I blasted the ground inches from her feet and she jumped back with a yelp. The males rushed to the female and huddled around her with their weapons drawn and still pointed at me. I knelt down to the little offspring. It's eyes grew wide at the sight of me, "Say something. Anything." I said kindly. It's eyes darted to the female and back to me. It's little mouth started to open, and it suddenly began crying. Or at least, if it was human, that's what I thought it was doing. I stood up. This was such a wasted effort. I would be better off finding Ridley on my own then attempting to communicate with these clueless aliens. As I made to turn around I was surrounded by more of the humanoids in metal suits. However, these humanoids were very uniform and bore a matching symbol on their equipment. They looked as if the belonged to some sort of military. Finally something with order that I could understand. They raised their weapons and formed a circle around me. I assumed they would be taking me as some kind of prisoner. At least then their would be questioning and maybe then I could download the language. If not, escaping seemed fairly simple. I let them escort me from the village and along a road leading towards what appeared to be a military encampment.


	2. Chapter: Meeting an Alien Princess

Chapter 2: Meeting an alien Princess

Princess Zelda's POV

The beast hung in the air before me. Dreadful wings beating up and down. Burning the surrounding air. I did not understand what it meant when is said 'Samus Aran'. I merely stood there before it, body shaking. It's horrible claws stretched out to meet me. Just at the last moment, one of my guard grabbed me and pulled me away. The claws closed on empty air and the beast screeched once again before shooting backwards into the sky. The tower began shaking violently, for I knew the beast was trying to destroy it. I was ushered down a secret passage under the castle. I couldn't leave my people with such a monster roaming loose. I fought to break free but my guards assured me I would be more help to my people alive than dead. I admitted there was truth to their words but I still felt shame.

It wasn't too long before I was outside of the castle walls in a clearing along a hillside. I was being taken to a safe place hidden by a royal guard outpost. The first few days I was kept from sight but to only my few most trusted guard. I was forbidden to leave due to the stories of the dangers told to me. Apparently the great winged beast had formed allies with the Moblins, Darknuts and other such lawless creatures. I was informed by my guards that they were on the search for me. The moblins and bokoblins we captured confirmed this and passed on the message that the beast was a new god, or as they referred to it, 'The Great One'. Apparently this new god desired an iron clad allegiance from all races in Hyrule and numerous demands of precious metals and stones. If it was true that this beast was a god, would it even be possible to resist it's demands?

I dwelled on these thoughts for many days until a strange visitor was brought before me. At first glance it somewhat resembled a darknut. However this would be a grossly inaccurate description of the warrior. It had armor that seemed to blaze in the sun light and glow in the night. It was the color of flame, orange, yellow and red. Where you should have seen the eyes of the warrior, was a green glowing glass. What appeared to be a small emerald cannon was attached to it's right arm. I was amazed and afraid when I was told the mysterious warrior could speak the language of the moblins. Was it an enemy or a much needed ally? The guards informed be the fiery warrior could inflict great damage with the arm cannon. The warrior stood patiently before me as if waiting for me to speak.

Samus Aran's POV

The humanoid military group brought me to what I believe is their leader. A princess it would seem, by human standards, by the way she was dressed and addressed. She began speaking in her native language and made light graceful gestures as she spoke. She stopped speaking and looked at me for a response. I shook my head. She frowned slightly. Maybe I was supposed to introduce myself? I quickly stuck out my left hand at her and was grabbed by several of the alien's military. The princess waved her hand slightly and they released me. I stepped forward again and stuck out my left hand. She looked at me blankly and seemed to have no idea what a handshake was. I really needed to stop comparing these humanoids with humans. I tried to reach out and grab her left hand but she drew back and the others grabbed me again.

"I'm looking for someone." I tried. The princess drew back further. A spark of fear darted through her eyes. I pulled out the hologram of Ridley and the humanoids exclaimed loudly and hid. Only the princess remained before me and she seemed ready to bolt. I took a step forward and she flinched but remained rooted to the spot. I pointed to Ridley and then her and she began to run. The other humanoids rushed me and I had had enough. I fired a missile near the humanoids and the princess. I aimed carefully, to be certain to miss, of course. The explosion scattered them like cockroaches and the princess fell to the ground and lay quivering on the spot. I knelt down on one knee and reached out a friendly hand to help her up but a fire danced in her eyes and she drew a dagger from her belt and proceeded to attempt to stab me. Her weapon shattered against my suit.

"Will everyone quit attacking me!" I said in my own language, and grabbing the hilt of the dagger and casting it aside, "The only reason I am on your pitiful planet is because I have to kill that damn Ridley!" The princess's hands went towards my helmet. I grabbed her right hand and held my cannon to her head, "Enough." I growled before I noticed she meant to remove my helmet. Hmmm. Perhaps if I wanted to gain their confidence I should show that I am a similar being to them.

Princess Zelda's POV

When the warrior removed it's helmet I half expected it to be empty, such as a darknut, just an empty shell of armor. However, what I saw, had me taken aback. Not only was there a face behind the helmet, but a face not too different from that of an ordinary Hylian, except that she had small rounded ears. I blinked at the strange curiosity I was faced with. It was a female knight with unimaginable power. Her blonde hair was drawn back in a ponytail and she had a fierce expression on her face. She spoke in a new language now. One I had never heard of before. I assume it was her native tongue. Curiosity raised my hands to her face. She still kept her emerald cannon close to mine. My hands went to the first thing I found strange about her, those rounded ears.

Samus Aran's POV

The alien princess seemed fascinated by my ears. I blushed at such an awkward meeting. As soon as she saw me blush, her eyes widened and proceeded to continue touching my ears, which were now turning red from the awkwardness of this situation. I lowered my cannon from her face and gently pulled her hands away.

"Yes, my ears are very fun aren't they?" I said closing my eyes and trying to regain composure. I opened them again and was once again struck by how eerily human these creatures were. Had I not knowingly landed on an unexplored alien planet in an uncharted galaxy I would say these creatures are human, except for the ears. She began speaking and I made to put on my helmet again, so as to begin the translation scan, but she stopped me. I put my hand to my face and took a deep breath, "I don't understand what you are saying, and I can't begin to if I don't have this on." What was the use? She didn't understand a word I said.

Princess Zelda's POV

The knight began looking around. I assume in the hopes of finding a way of communication. She grabbed a stick from the ground and proceeded to draw in the dirt with it. She drew a creature which looked like the new god and then herself with an arrow pointing at the god. What did it mean? She looked at me and then frowned. She drew several more lines from herself to the beast god. She looked again at me, expectantly. Was she saying she knew the god? Or was perhaps a servant of it? Either way it seemed she had some connection with it. She scribbled out the god and tried again. She drew herself, then, thinking otherwise, erased the cannon on her arm, and instead drew a sword. The next illustrations showed herself fighting and then killing the god. She stared at me more hopefully and I nodded. She nodded back and pointed to the god.

"Ridley." She said. I assumed this was the name of the god and I repeated it. Her eyes widened slightly with the knowledge that she had successfully communicated something. I pointed at the picture of her.

"What are you called?" I asked. This time it was her turn to look perplexed. She rattled off a list of words and I shook my head. I put a hand to my chest and said, "I am Princess Zelda, ruler of Hyrule." I motioned around while sitting up. She attempted to repeat my words but stumbled over the first few and stopped. Perhaps I shouldn't start with such complex things as sentences, I determined. I started again, "Princess Zelda." I said and touched my chest lightly.

"Princess Zelda." She parroted back and once again thrust out her hand. I believe she meant for me to touch it. However, she did not wait for my response and grabbed my hand anyway. She held it and spoke.

"Samus Aran." She said strongly and moved her hand up and down with mine clasped inside it. My mind froze for a minute. Did she and the god speak the same language? Surely they must. I stared blankly and she let go of my hand. She pointed to herself and repeated the words. I shook my head quickly and pointed to the god.

"When I first saw this being it said Samus Aran." I stated. She shook her head and pointed to the god.

"Ridley," She repeated then again pointed to herself, "Samus Aran." I sighed. What was I supposed to do? This knight was as dull as a blunt blade. She seemed surprised at my frustration. I drew the creature Ridley and pointed at it.

"Ridley," I said to reiterate then made a motion of words coming out of it's mouth, "Samus Aran. Do you understand?" I asked. She seemed about to shake her head but then narrowed her eyes and slowly nodded. I stood up and she followed.

Samus Aran's POV

I decided not to argue with this simpler creature that clearly didn't understand much. I asked again where Ridley was and gestured to the surrounding area but she shook her head. She took my hand and led me back to the encampment where the humanoid guards quickly rushed to their leader. She raised her hand, causing them to stop in their tracks. Some of them glared at me while others looked confused. She announced my name to them and spoke rapidly. While she spoke I stared up at the sky, looking for traces of Ridley. While I was distracted one of the humanoids quickly grabbed my helmet from under my arm and sprinted off. I instantly raised my cannon and began shouting at the humanoid to return it. Suddenly I was struck in the back of the head and lost consciousness.


	3. Chapter: Errors in Communication

Chapter 3: Errors in communication

Samus Aran's POV

I suddenly awoke and opened my eyes to scan my surroundings. I was caged in a large tent. I instantly put my left arm on my right to charge my cannon only to realize it was gone! What the hell? I held my right arm in front of my face to see only the blue skin of the zero suit covering my hand. I quickly felt the rest of my body and came to the strange discovery that the rest of my powersuit was still attached. I peered around my surroundings in an attempt to figure out what was going on. I tried to recall what had happened prior. The memories flooded back instantly, as soon as one of the humanoids walked in. I watched him like a hawk. He noticed my gaze and quickly left the tent. How could creatures I considered lesser to human intelligence remove equipment far beyond their current advancement and weapons. Perhaps I wrongly underestimated their ability. I looked at my cannon-less arm. I obviously underestimated them. How could I be so stupid? If they looked and acted human of course they should be close to human intelligence. What reasons did I have before to think otherwise?

I watched as the princess entered the tent. She caught my gaze and nodded before grabbing a chair and pulling it up to my cage. I held her gaze and refused to blink in an attempt to stare her down. She sat in the chair and did not seem the least bit bothered by it. She held a strange object in her hand. It was cube-like and she opened it by one end. It seemed to contain several layers. She looked down at it and began speaking. What was she doing? Was she requesting a voice command from the object? I watched apprehensively but nothing happened. She finished speaking and slid the object to me, through the bars. I opened the cube and looked at it's insides. Strange symbols covered it.

"This is your language?" I asked pointing to the symbols. She said nothing but looked back at me with a calculating expression. What was going through her mind?

Princess Zelda's POV

The knight seemed to be questioning the book I had handed her. I motioned for her to flip through it. She didn't seem to understand. Perhaps this foreign knight was used to scrolls or other such forms of manuscript rather than leather bound books.

"The book you hold in your hand is a translation key to all the languages of Hyrule. You speak moblin from what I have witnessed. Perhaps you can roughly translate?" I said to her half in Hylian and half in the moblin language. She tilted her head to the side and grimaced. She then motioned for her helmet. She mimicked putting it on and suddenly being able to read and speak. I shook my head.

"Knight, I do not question your intelligence. You are clearly quite bright and should be able to learn without the aid of an enchanted helmet," I said. She rolled her eyes, still oblivious to what I was saying, "Yes, I discovered your helmet is enchanted. I am able to learn things quite quickly. I was blessed by the goddesses with that specific gift. That is how I was able to remove your emerald arm cannon." I concluded and pointed to her bare arm. Her eyes narrowed and she motioned angrily from her arm to me and I nodded. "It is, how you say in your language, "removed". I will return it to you after I have determined your role, Samus Aran." She seemed confused that I knew some of her language. A little surprised even. Then she let loose a stream of cursing. Or at least I assumed so, for the words sounded short, sharp, and salty.

"But perhaps for the time being, I give you your enchanted helmet so that you may understand my intentions and I yours." I sighed, "Though I find it disturbing talking to a hidden face." I proceeded to leave the tent and returned with her helmet. Her expression brightened and she had an eager look upon her face as soon as she saw it.

Samus Aran's POV

The princess finally returned my helmet to me. I quickly put it on and began scanning the layers of the open cube. The data took a few moments to process, but soon I had a fairly basic download of the language. I was surprised at how much I would be able to translate from my language to theirs. Now I felt I could finally communicate with these beings. However I made a mental note to study the language closely so that I may have hopes of speaking it without my helmet, seeing as I may not always have it. The princess soon confirmed this suspicion.

"Do not get accustom to using your helmet for speech. I will expect you to learn our language without the use of it, so that we make speak freely and not hidden behind masks." She said while folding her hands neatly and placing them on her lap.

"How did you disable my cannon?" I demanded firmly, "What advanced technologies are you so cleverly hiding?" She frowned at my questioning.

"I hide nothing."

"I find that hard to believe. Your planet was reported as a barren land in an empty galaxy. Ridley is here and yet no one will show where he's hiding. I can't even pick up a trace on him. And you," I said staring her down, "-have technology clearly advanced enough to disable my powersuit, no doubt a gift from Ridley, but you hide it in this little facade you've put on." I spat, "Tell me why fellow humans such as yourselves would make a pact with a space pirate like Ridley? He's not too friendly with them as I last recalled." The bitter memories flooded me and I grew too angry to concentrate. The princess patiently waited till my anger subsided enough for me to recompose myself.

"I know little of what you speak of knight. You seem quite bitter and bent on revenge," She stood up and paced slowly, "I'm afraid I cannot answer all of your questions but I shall try my best to explain." I snorted and looked away, "Whatever kingdom you serve has clearly given you false tales of this land. I find this odd because Hyrule has had no quarrel with any neighboring kingdom of which we know of." She stopped pacing and stood directly in front of me, "As for your enchanted armor, we have nothing that would match it. Only I was able to remove parts of it, for as I said before, it is the gift the goddesses bestowed upon me." I was about to open my mouth and retort but she continued, "We have made no pact with your god Ridley. He descended upon my kingdom but a fortnight ago. He has killed more than I dare imagine and destroyed much." She said as she held my gaze. Her eyes glinted and she spoke with pride and authority, "My people and I are no pirates, nor are we this race of which you call humans. We are Hylian, a proud and noble race blessed by the goddesses. We have such long ears so as to hear our goddesses. Recently, however, we have only heard the screech of the wretched Ridley you speak of." She paused for a moment.

"Perhaps this is why your race has such small and rounded ears. So that you can bare the screech of your horrible god." She said as if questioning.

Princess Zelda's POV

"Ridley is no god of my people." She said fiercely. The words came from her mouth almost as if they were fire, "Never address him as a god to my people. The only thing he was to them was a murderer."

"Then tell me knight-" I began but she interrupted me.

"Samus." She corrected. I nodded briefly.

"My apologies," I said and sat down again, "So tell me, Samus, what is this Ridley creature to you? Why is he here? And why are you here? What are your intentions?" She considered me for a moment.

"Ridley is the bane of my existences and the reason I am here. I do not know why he is here but I assume he wants materials and a new pirate planet. A place where he can hide and build an army. My intentions are to kill Ridley and leave as soon as possible."

"And what of your kingdom and mine afterwords?" I asked, for this was a serious matter and mustn't be overlooked, "Shall your kingdom hold us in your debt for the slaying of Ridley? Perhaps we are to become allies? Or even yet, shall you return to who you serve and declare my kingdom weak and proclaim war?" She remained silent for a long while. Either she had not thought of this or was deciding the fate of the kingdoms right then and there.

Samus Aran's POV

I'll admit I hadn't thought of it yet. What would I do after I killed Ridley hopefully for the final time? Would I go back to the Galactic Federation and demand answers to the obvious cover up of this planet? Would I maybe take a different approach and simply state that the report was wrong and I discovered an inhabited planet with humanoid life? A planet capable of sustaining human life? This place could be a new and much needed Earth colony. The Hylians would obviously be brought in and taught the workings of the Galactic Federation. However, it hasn't been determined whether these beings can be trusted. Then again the princess said she was the only one able to disable my powersuit so these people shouldn't prove to difficult to control or destroy.

"Your answer knight?" The princess interrupted. I figured the princess wouldn't take kindly to my current ideas so I chose my words carefully.

"If it would please you, our kingdoms could meet." I said cleverly. That way, if she chose yes, she would have to resume all responsibilities of her choice and I wouldn't necessarily be tricking her.

"I shall not run into any hasty decisions. I will judge the honor of your kingdom and ones you serve by your actions. Be cautious knight, for you now carry the representation of your people. Be certain to do them justice."

"As you please," I replied cooly. She was a smart one alright, "Now perhaps you'd like to tell me your intentions? Like why I am in a cage and when I can have my cannon back? My people would not consider this hospitable."

"Neither would my people when you shot fire and lightning at them, as well as at their princess." She said wryly.


	4. Chapter: From captor to captive

Chapter 4: From captor to captive

Princess Zelda's POV

"The reason why you are locked up is quite clear. You pose a danger to everyone here. However, you may walk freely among us whenever you desire, so long as you remove the rest of your armor. Your cannon will be returned once I am certain you will not harm my people." I said while walking away from the knight. I kept my back turned to her, waiting for her response.

"What will become of my suit if I remove it? Will you hide it too?" She said. I could sense her mistrust.

"It will be left where ever you leave it. I shall make sure it is not taken or hidden. You will have it back but only when you-" My breath caught in my lungs as I felt a cold hand on my shoulder. I was unable to turn around because the fingers had quickly dug in. I felt the cold armor of the knight behind me.

"I'll let you in on something, princess. I'm a bounty hunter, which means I don't take orders from anyone other than myself. Sure, I may work with the Galactic Federation at times, but only because I choose to do so." She let go of my shoulder and I spun around to face her. As soon as I did she put an arm around my torso and pull me close. Her armored hand was placed on my chin and she tilted my head upwards as if she were examining me.

"If you harm me the kingdom will have your head." I hissed threateningly. I did my best to hide my fears about what this powerful knight could do.

"I wouldn't dream of it, unless of course you got in my way. Which actually, come to think of, you're in my way right now." She said coldly. My heart beat quickened. The cold of her armor pressing against my chest did not help to relieve my anxieties, "Return my cannon to me."

"If I did, I fear you would most certainly-" I began but her grip tightened and I felt her armored hand leave my chin and went to part of my neck.

"I can cause a great deal of damage without it, believe me. I just prefer to have it. Plus, it may be the only weapon capable of killing Ridley." She said, "Now, do you still want to be in my way?"

"If I fetch you your cannon, do you promise to leave this place peacefully?" I inquired.

"That depends," She said slowly, "Will you let me?" Suddenly one of my guards entered the pavilion. As soon as he saw the current situation his stance changed and we exchanged a quick look.

"Not a chance." I said trying to push away from her in an attempt to break free. Her grip was strong and I remained still close to her chest. The guard whistled for the others and we were soon surrounded, "Your actions will not go unpunished dark knight."

"Of course not," She said while glancing at all the guards, "Now, take me to my cannon and you won't me harmed... severely." She spun me around so that my back was to her. She still kept an arm tight around my torso while her armored hand glowed ominously. My guard stood around uncertain of what this powerful knight could do with her enchanted armor. Her glowing hand rested on the side of my head, "Tell them to lower their weapons and to stay where they are." The knight said almost smugly. I relayed the message and they obeyed, but not without hesitation, "Now, as I said before, my cannon..." I grudgingly conceded defeat. I began to lead the way out of the tent, head bowed slightly.

Samus Aran's POV

It was not my initial plan to treat the princess as a bargaining tool but I didn't know how much time it would take to find Ridley. Every minute mattered. The sooner I got to Ridley the sooner I could leave. Not to mention the sooner these Hylian humanoids would be freed of his terrorizing. The princess led me passed the outskirts of the outpost and towards what I assumed to be a hidden bunker. It was a hand made stone cave sticking out from the ground and hidden by a bush.

"Let me go and I shall bring it to you." She tried, I assumed in a chance to escape. My grip tightened on her to let her know I was displeased by the idea, "The underground is only large enough for one person. Either yourself or I could go. If I go, you would be able to stand guard over the only exit." I considered her for a moment. Could she be lying? She was a tricky one. Crafty.

"Than the solution is quite simple then really," I said and looked at her. She tilted her head slightly to the side. A slight smile played across her face, though she dared not let it tug at her lips, "I'll simply have to make the cavern larger." Her eyes widened in outrage. I took my hand off her head and pointed it at the entrance. I formed a small charge from my hand and aimed. The explosion sent rubble flying everywhere. We walked over to the remains of the stonework and I spotted a tiny green glint in the rock pile, "Dig it out." I ordered the princess. She glared at me and I pointed the glowing palm of my hand at her. She proceeded to do as I instructed but with a most indignant expression. As soon as my cannon was excavated, I quickly slipped it onto my right arm. The powersuit recognized it and reacted instantly by reattaching it to the rest of my armor.

"You have your cannon, knight. Now I suggest you release me. If you do so quickly I may consider letting your crimes against the royal crown of Hyrule go." The princess said, in what I think she believed to be a threatening voice. I considered her for a moment.

"No, I don't think so princess. You're coming with me." I said and grabbed her wrist, "You could be a bigger pain to me free than as-"

"A prisoner." She interrupted, "You make a foolish decision knight. One that you will deeply regret." Zelda said trying to break free of my grasp. Her wrist suddenly grew hot and I quickly released. She raised her right hand, the back of it had begun to glow, "You shall witness the power I hold dark knight!" A beam of energy shot from her hand whilst the faint image of three triangles circled around her wrist and arm.

Princess Zelda's POV

"Behold the power of the Triforce!" I shouted proudly as the beam struck her in the chest causing her to fly backwards. I would show this mysterious, brutish knight that I was a force to be reckoned with. No knight could simply take me prisoner without a fight. I was slightly disconcerted that I had to resort to using my Triforce to get the upper hand. I only wished to use it in the most dire of situations and only if absolutely necessary. The knight got up slowly and watched me cautiously. She clearly had not expected my true power. She raised her cannon and I kept the palm of my right hand facing her. The Triforce grew hot as I prepared for an attack.

"What weapon are you in possession of pirate?" The knight demanded.

"I am no pirate, dark knight," I said while trying to ignore the burning sensation I was feeling on the back of my hand, "As I said before, I am blessed by the goddesses. I am a holder of the Triforce. If you continue to fight me, know that you fight the goddesses themselves."

"Why keep up this act? Just admit to your crimes as a space pirate and come peacefully." She said. Clearly this knight was either mad or never ventured far from her lands.

"Leave peacefully or forcibly." I called back. Her helmet masked her face and expression but I could still read it quite easily. She charged with lightning speed and I released the pent-up power I was holding back. She dodged, evidently prepared this time. She charged her cannon and fired. Obviously she had not planned on me being familiar with her weaponry either and she cursed heavily as I leapt out of harms way. She fired a new missile from her cannon and I prepared to dodge again. However, this missile seemed possessed by some poe spirit or such, for it followed me. While being chased by the ghost controlled projectile the knight took the opportunity to fire repeatedly at me with her usual cannon charges. She leapt back as soon as she assumed the missile would impact on it's target. I bet she hadn't planned on my ability to form a diamond-hard crystal to surround myself. The missile exploded harmlessly and I faced the knight with a fierce expression.

The knight, who I expected to be surprised, or amazed, or even intimidated by my magic, seemed completely unsurprised. Without missing a beat she made to strike again. More of those possessed missiles flew from her cannon. I had no time to react other than to form the crystal shield once more. Smoke clouded my vision. Without thinking I summoned a spell to clear the smoke in a gust of wind. I did so just in time to prevent and aerial attack. Her fist collided with mine. The Triforce blasted her away and she flipped in mid-air to land perfectly on her feet. As soon as her feet touched the ground she charged again. I shot another beam towards her, and before my eyes she disappeared. I spun around. I looked down to see a strange ball rolling towards me. I leapt of of it's way, certain it was another of the dark knight's tricks. The ball was faster than I anticipated and suddenly exploded back into the dark knight. I fist struck my side and I felt my ribs crack. I instantly teleported to avoid the second attack. I reappeared only feet away, my magic only as strong as my health. I was sent flying onto all fours as I felt a bolt of energy strike me in the back. I clutched my side and proceeded to cough up a few drops of blood.

Just as I looked up I was struck once again with a powerful punch to the face. I lay sprawled on my back in agony. The dark knight stood over me. Just as I was about to raise my Triforce hand, her metal boot came crashing down on it, shattering my arm. I looked up into cold green glass, hiding the face of my conquer. Darkness began to seep from the corners of my eyes, slowly turning my vision to complete darkness. I saw the cold cannon of the knight point at my face and I closed my eyes, waiting for death.

Death was not in my immediate future is seemed, as I awoke much later in a strange cold location. My vision was still blurring but I was beginning to make out my surroundings. They didn't make anymore sense as my vision cleared though. At the very least, I was no longer in Hyrule. As my memory returned of the brutal fight an air of panic began to fill me. This strange place must be the lair of the dark knight. I attempted to move, but found myself restrained. However, this wasn't the most shocking discovery, I soon found. I looked down to see my naked body chained to a cold metal slab. My restraints appeared to be made out of blue energy. Clearly I was in a torture chamber. I waited painfully for tormentor to appear.

A woman clothed in tight blue fabric appeared. She looked at me shamelessly and I couldn't help but feel my blood rush to my face in humiliation. She walked over to me, with no apparent weapon or torture device in hand. This didn't help my anxieties though. For as soon as she reached me, she groped me shamelessly, in... regions certainly worthy of a hasty death.


	5. Chapter: Not so different after all

Chapter 5: Not so different after all

Princess Zelda's POV

"How dare you violate me," I hissed, "Have you no honor at all?" She looked at me with a deeply annoyed expression. She said nothing but proceeded to insert various objects inside my body. After she had severely poked, prodded and probed me she left the room. I was left alone in the dark cold room for several hours. I started to shiver. As if to my response or thought, I felt the temperature of the room rise. The woman in blue returned, this time with a black collar like object around her neck. She looked me up and down before staring into my eyes.

"Turns out you really are an undiscovered race nearly identical to humans in every single way." She said walking up to me, "So what exactly are you? I still haven't ruled out the possibility that you are space pirates, but it does seem highly unlikely. However, none of this interests me the most. No, what I am most curious about it is; how does a race as primitive as you appear to be, have such power? You disabled my powersuit, a task few can claim credit for, and were able to fire energy nearly as powerful as my own cannon from your arm, with no apparent weapon. Explain to me how all this is possible."

I squirmed in my bonds. I didn't understand what she was asking. As I moved my broken arm, my mind was suddenly distracted. It didn't hurt. I looked up at it to see it healed. I looked back at her, and to that black collar she wore, "What happened to my arm and what is that thing you are wearing?" She frowned, I assume because I did not answer her questions.

"I fixed your arm. It was quite simple really. If you haven't noticed, the rest of your body is mended as well. Where I'm from, it's quite an easy task to heal." She said, watching me with those cold, calculating blue eyes, "As for this," She touched the collar lightly, "It allows me to speak to you without my helmet. I made it while I was processing your DNA samples."

"My what?" I asked perplexed.

"The samples I took from you. The blood, the hair, the skin and the cells scraped from inside you. All of them contain your DNA, the genetic code that is you." She closed her eyes, then slowly opened them. They were frustrated and curious at the same time, "Nearly human. Eerily human. Yet nothing about this strange power you possess. I took several samples from your hand, arm and clothes. Nothing." She said as she pointed at the Triforce on my right hand. I could barely make out a faint glow to it, "No technology, no robotics, no cybornetics, androids, nanobots, nothing. Tell me how you were able to do the things you did."

"I don't understand what you mean." I hissed, "You are not native to this land so I assume you are unfamiliar with the Triforce, yet I find that hard to believe. The Triforce is the reason many come to this land." Her eyes examined me closely and I cringed a little at my nudity. I felt humiliated but knew I mustn't let it show, "The Triforce is the gift the goddesses bestowed upon us. I am the holder of one piece of the Triforce."

"This Tri-force... What is it?"

"It is a blessing of the goddesses."

"Yes, I understood that, but what is it?"

"I don't underst-"

"What is it? A bio or synthetic weapon capable of harnessing raw energy? How was it presented to you and by who?"

"It's... It is a piece of the goddesses. It was given to the royal family of Hyrule ages ago."

"No, no, you don't understand the questions. Enough of the fancy legends, do you know how it was really acquired?"

"It is exactly how I said it was. The Triforce of Wisdom has been passed down from mother to daughter for ages."

"So what you're saying is that the mutation only occurs in females and is passed down as a hereditary trait? Fascinating. Perhaps I can duplicate this mutated power from your DNA and harness it for-"

"The Triforce cannot be duplicated, if that is what you mean. Any certain Triforce can only exist in one person at a time."

"That can easily be explained away, I'm sure. Obviously the acknowledgment of this Triforce is sacred. Daughter refuses to use it, or is unable to use it till a certain age, by at which time the mother stops using it, either because she can't or simply doesn't. Does this sound about right to you?"

"The Triforce is not transferred by blood. The process requires powerful spells and sages. Only the holder of the Triforce of power can take the other Triforce without these things. The extraction is, most painful, to say the least. The physical form of a Triforce is a golden triangle."

"Interesting..." She said and paced away and back again, staring at the ground.

Samus Aran's POV

Clearly there must be two distinct races here. These Hylian creatures that seem so human, and a second race of unknown, highly advanced creatures. Before I could dwell deeper into these thoughts the princess began to struggle with the bonds. I looked back at her. Now that it had been proven she was part of a race with near human intelligence it would be illegal to treat her with much more indecency.

"Return my clothes to me dark knight..." She hissed as if reading my thoughts. I smirked and stood up. I walked up to her so that my chest pressed against her's slightly.

"We've been through this before, my name is Samus." I said, my face inches from hers, "And besides, I don't think you're in a position to order anything." I felt her body temperature raise as I pressed closer, in an attempt to intimidate her, of course. There was something exotic about her face. Maybe it was the ears. Either way, up close she was an unmistakable beauty, "Maybe if you ask nicely, I've give you what you want." It was unusual for me to act so unprofessionally, however, this near human was a special case. She had such a fierceness to her. As if she felt stronger or better than me. I refused to have anyone assert such a controlling air before me. I felt the need to some how assert my own control and dominance to her. As these words crossed my mind the feeling became stronger. I wanted to dominate this princess to prove-

"I refuse to beg, Samus Aran, dark knight of no honor. Whatever kingdom you belong to or used to belong to will surely punish you for your actions. I order you to return my clothes at once." She said strongly, oblivious to my attempts to show her who was in control. I grumbled to myself but grudgingly decided it would be for the best.

"Fine. I will give you clothes, however they will not be yours. I still plan to find out what you really are and how you use that Tri-force." I said and left the room. I returned with a blue zero suit identical to mine. However I had made a few alterations to it. It would pick up any influxes of power coming from the princess and try to disperse it back into the surrounding air. I pulled up a screen from a nearby monitor and deactivated the bonds holding her. She fell down lightly and made to cover herself with her arms. I grinned at the action. I wanted her to feel humiliated. She saw my gaze and perhaps understood my thoughts, for she made more of an effort to hide her embarrassment. I held the zero suit out to her and she looked at it suspiciously.

"What is this?" she asked in a slightly agitated tone. She refused to accept it as I offered it once more.

"It's a suit. Just like mine, with more or less a few alterations." I said frowning, "Take it." She met my gaze with a fiery intensity. Without breaking eye contact she reached out and grasped it. I released and she looked at it for a few seconds.

"How do I put it on?" She asked. I walked over to her, but before I had a moment to think she whipped it around my neck and began choking me with it. She forced me to the ground; all fours. I felt her put the weight of her body on my back. She had me pinned down on my stomach. I felt every muscle in her body tense with the effort she was putting in. Her legs were intertwined with mine and her chest pressed strongly against my back. despite the lack of oxygen I was receiving I still noticed the heat, of a certain part of her, as it was rubbing slightly against my lower back. I reached back with my arms and grabbed her by the upper arms and threw her off. She rolled and quickly got into a crouching position.

"You really don't want to screw with me. It's the worst mistake you'll ever make," I growled and crept towards her menacingly. I suddenly lunged at her, catching her off guard and forced her to the ground. I grabbed her wrists and slammed them to the cold metal. I straddled her about the waist and pressed my body close to hers. She continued struggling and I began to twist her arms. The struggle immediately subsided. She glared at me, her back pressed firmly to the steel floor. I was breathing heavily from the sudden attack and the effort to keep her under control. The need to prove my dominance was stronger now. I pressed my womanhood strongly against hers. I was the stronger woman and she was going to learn it, "I should have kept you bond. Foolish of me to think you would be smart and be submissive."

"Very foolish indeed. I fell for the same thing with you didn't I?" She hissed and gave a sudden violent jerk. I twisted her arm suddenly and she whimpered and lay still. Her hands, which were balled up into fists, went limp, my grip remained strong however. Her eyes stared steadily at me. As I moved my body to get a more comfortable position on her I noticed the hardness of her nipples.

"If you don't obey me, you could be in a whole lot of pain." I hissed back at her.

"I can stand pain dark knight. So much so that torture would be foolish." She said in defiance.

"Perhaps," I said and moved my knee to her crotch and pressed lightly, "However, I know that women have certain-," I pressed harder, "-weak spots." She cringed slightly. I kept my knee pressed tightly between her legs. My grip had relaxed slightly as I had done so and she dug her nails into my arm. She saw her opening and proceeded to bite between my shoulder and neck. I slammed her back to the ground, making sure her head hit first. With her slightly stunned, I grabbed a pair of bonds and quickly bond her hands and feet. With my body still pressed firmly to hers, my hand reached for her breast, "Weak spot..." I hissed as I began to feel it roughly. As my fingers trailed over her nipple I saw the fight leave her. Fear danced in her eyes as I considered what to do with it. Unable to think of anything my hand trailed down between her legs. Her eyes widened.

"No..." Was her quiet and submissive sounding reply.

"Yes, that could be very painful down there." I said and observed her. She closed her eyes and looked away. I reconsidered. To torture a woman in her most vulnerable spots would very cruel indeed. I drew my hand away and again pressed my womanhood to it. I rubbed it against her once or twice before deciding what to do with her. I pulled her up and picked up the zero suit. Our eyes remained locked, like two wild tigers, "I'm either going to put you in this zero suit or torture you. What will it be?" She said nothing but offered her bond wrists. I gave her a mistrusting look.

"I won't fight." She said quietly. I suddenly pushed her up against a wall and my hand went straight to her sensitive area. She held her breath.

"You better not, or things could get pretty painful." I said while I considered her neck. I sunk my teeth into it and she let out a small gasp but remained still.


	6. Chapter: A kingdom in need

Chapter 6: A kingdom in need

Samus Aran's POV

The night passed with little incident. Once the altered zero suit was on the princess I had moved her to a holding cell toward the cargo hull of my ship. The cell was bare. It was five sides of the strongest metals. The sixth side was near indestructible lightly tinted glass. As soon as I had put her in the cell she immediately stood in the center of the room, sat down, and stared at me. Her eyes glared, steady, but not in a challenging way. It was if she was saying 'You may have beat me this time, but I assure you it won't happen again...'. As I thought of this, it came to my mind that, in this same situation, I probably would have thought the same. Through this thought, I felt a little glimmer of respect for the captive alien princess. I walked away from the cell after a while. There was no point in standing there all night. As I returned to my quarters for rest I almost forgot the reason why I was here.

"Ridley..." I said aloud and narrowed my eyes. Would sleep elude me tonight? Just as Ridley had for so long? However I was unable to focus on these thoughts very long, for the princess kept coming back into my mind. She challenged me, as no woman ever had done before. For this reason I found her important, but in what way, I do not know.

As morning came I found myself greeted by the sight of the princess in the process of escaping her cell. However, she hadn't gotten far. She had managed to remove the side paneling on one of the walls and was messing with the wires. She was quite a tangled mess. Still, for an alien of such a primitive seeming race, she was quite intelligent. Again, I was being foolish and underestimating her. She held the strange Tri-force power and had disabled my cannon. A feat I wouldn't have expected possible for most people.

"What are you doing princess?" I asked as she continued sorting through the wires. I glanced at her hand and noticed it was glowing. A small triangle was illuminated on it and her eyes had an almost blank expression on them. As soon as I had called out to her the triangle began to fade and her eyes snapped on to me.

"You have a very strange fortress dark knig- I mean... Samus." She said and began to put the paneling back together. It took her less than a minute to accomplish this, which made me raise my eyebrows. Even with tools and years of experience working on ships, I don't believe anyone could have reassembled it as fast as she.

"You are rather curious..." I said looking at her calmly. She met me with a level gaze. It was as if the fight that occurred yesterday, never happened.

"Curiosity is my nature." She said and walked towards me, "May I speak plainly Samus Aran?" She asked becoming serious.

"Yes," I said slowly.

"I find all of this fighting unnecessary and must do my duties as princess of Hyrule." She took a breath, "The evil god, which you claim to know, is terrorizing my kingdom as we speak. I must find a way to destroy it before any more harm comes to my people."

"We share a common goal then." I said watching her, "However you and your people have no way of destroying Ridley and would only get in my way."

"Get in your way?" She snarled, her eyes flashing, "You have already gotten in my way. If you hadn't come along and terrorized my people and captured me I'm sure my people and I could have found a way to defeat that evil god by now!" I slammed my fist against the glass separating us.

"You'd be dead! I'm still surprised you aren't dead now! Only I can kill Ridley. You and your people would have no chance." I said raising my voice, "And let's face facts, princess, you can't even beat me." I began to pace back and forth and put my hand to my chin in mock thought, "Now let's think shall we? I mean, you appear to be somewhat clever, maybe you can understand my point. I beat you, quite frankly, without trying. Now see, I held back, took pity and mercy on you during our fight. Ridley wouldn't give you the same opportunity. When I've fought him I didn't hold back at all. I had to give it everything I had. Are you with me so far?"

"Yes," She said , "You are using childish reasoning. You're trying to make sense of a simplified over generalization. You think, that because you bested me in an unfair duel that you are more powerful."

"Excuse m-" I started but she interrupted and continued.

"Your reasoning, if you could even call it that, is that because I can't beat you I can't beat the god Ridley. It seems you have a silly equation going on in that head of your's. You fight Ridley, you win, I fight you, I lose, therefore I fight Ridley I lose. That is where you were going with this weren't you?" She said and raised her eyebrows and looked at me in such a way as if she were addressing a child.

"Well, I guess you were smart enough to figure that out, however that doesn't change my point-"

"I held back in that duel we had as well. You have yet to see the full power of the Triforce. I could have easily destroyed you, had my life depended on it."

"And how are you so sure it didn't?" I questioned, "I could have killed you. Such terrible judgment would get you killed in a fight against Ridley within a heartbeat. Not to mention your primitive race."

Princess Zelda's POV

"I've had enough of your talk. I demand you release me," I said and turned my back on her. I looked at the Triforce glowing on my hand, "Then we will see who can destroy Ridley."

"I will and you won't be involved. You're more of a burden if you're free. You'd probably-" She started again. Was she really incapable of thinking more open minded? I whirled around and raised my right palm. The Triforce burned hot on the back of my hand. As I began to summon the energy needed to break from my imprisonment I noticed the strange suit drain it away. However, I could summon faster than it could drain. Soon I had enough energy and sent a powerful spell at the glass barrier. When the magic struck the glass glowed brightly but then faded. It appeared completely intact. The dark knight Samus frowned and then grinned.

"Seems your power isn't that strong. Yet another reason why you should-," I cut off her words again as I punched the weakened glass. It shattered into dust. As my fist broke through the glass it collided with the knight's smug face. She hit the ground and began to spit out blood. I felt the Triforce begin to leave my body. Breaking through the barrier was no easy task.

"I demand you heed my words." I said walked over the her body lying on the floor. She looked up at me with such intensity. Suddenly the fortress shook violently. Samus leapt to her feet and ran out of the room. I followed suit. The room we ran into was glowing red and strange sounds were shrieking from the walls.

"Damn!" She cursed as she looked at one of the magic mirrors in her fortress. She ran around and began pushing buttons and turning knobs. I stood out of the way and considered escape, however as the ground shook once more the idea left mind. The dark god was visible through one of the windows. His giant claws scraped at it and he lowered his head to look through. Again, I saw that nasty penetrating yellow eye.

"Samus Aran!" It hissed and shook the fortress. I raised my glowing palm to face the beast's eye but Samus grabbed my arm and forced it down.

"Don't go breaking anything else in my ship!" She said angrily, "I'll take care of this." She ran to a seat facing the window and began pressing even more buttons before jamming a lever forward. I nearly fell backward. Were we moving? Teleporting perhaps? Clearly some sort of magic was being enacted. I walked to the window and peered out. Ridley was gone and we appeared to be flying. The knight was using some powerful kind of magic to make a small castle move. All of a sudden we stopped moving and Samus rand out of the room again. The fortress had stopped moving and was somehow floating in midair without the slightest breeze to rock it. After a moment I followed her. She was climbing up a ladder and forced open a door in the ceiling. I hurried after her but stopped at the top of the ladder and stuck my head out. We were outside, and by the looks of it, in a sea of clouds. She held an orange and green glowing ball in her hand.

"Come and get me Ridley you son of a b-" She growled as the strange orange ball unfolded and began to cover her body in the shape of armor. She put a hand to the newly formed cannon around her arm and took aim at a rather large cloud. Sure enough, the beast erupted from the cloud she was aiming at and dived towards us. She fired several shots and he dove back into the clouds. All was quiet. The fortress lurched to one side as the beast sprung from the clouds surrounding the northern side of the fortress. Samus turned around and fired again. But again the beast dodged and hid in the clouds. I could sense the frustration coming from her. I pulled myself out of the fortress and onto the roof beside her.

"What are you doing? Get back inside!" She barked. I sensed something and crouched low. The beast struck again. She prepared to fire as he prepared to hide once more. He wouldn't get to this time. This would be the last time he hid in the clouds, I was sure of it. As she fired at him again, I studied his flight path. He would dive right-

"There!" I shouted and fired a spell at him. It stuck him dead on and he fell straight through the clouds with a deafening screech.

"You hit him..." Samus said surprised as she took off her helmet.

"You seem surprised." I frowned and collapsed. She instantly knelt by my side and held me. She used one arm to keep my head supported while her free hand rested lightly on mine. Using the Triforce had taken it's toll. All the energy required to do what I'd done alone would have been taxing enough, but I had summoned nearly twice as much because of the accursed suit, "You should have learned by now to quit underestimating me."

"Yeah, I keep forgetting," She said and picked me up. Once we were back inside my consciousness was beginning to fade. However I was determined not to show any weakness to my captor. I sat down and closed my eyes. When I opened them again I was in a different room. A door was open and a forest lay just outside. I wandered cautiously out the door and stepped lightly onto the cool glass. Moonlight illuminated the forest before me. Could I really escape this easily? Probably not. But what if-

"You're awake I see." Said a familiar voice. I turned around to see Samus standing by a tree with one hand to it. I turned my attention to the night sky and at the millions of stars that filled it. "Beautiful isn't it?" She said as she walked up to me.

"Quite." I said and glanced at her. Her face was truly beautiful, fierce for sure, but beautiful. Every detail of her past seemed etched upon it. She had faced difficult times, no doubt, for lines were beginning to form under her eyes. It seemed only seriousness lay behind her eyes now. Not the faintest glimmer of childish joy sparkled in those cold blue eyes. They had not always been cold I suspected, but changed through the course of battles, horrors and wars. I saw the same empty frigidness in the eyes of my soldiers when they returned from war. They were broken. A part of their human nature ripped out of them and replaced with an unfeeling machine. Her facial expressions were completely controlled. It was as If I was looking at her cold metal helmet rather than a woman's face. I continued to examine each feature of her face until finally I reached the strange rounded ears. Them, I could not understand. Perhaps they were cropped? Forced into being rounded, though they seemed quite natural.

"Where you come from, do most people have rounded ears like yours?" I asked as I returned my attention to the stars.

"The humans all do, yes, but I don't hang around them often enough to call them most people. I was partially raised and trained by another race, not my own."

"You were raised by another race? Is that traditional?"

"Tragic is more like it." She walked passed me, "My colony, my family, were slaughtered. I was the only survivor. The others... They took pity on me. They trained me and gave me all the tools I needed to hunt down the murderer of my people. That's why I must be the one to kill Ridley."


	7. Chapter: Heavy Burdens

Chapter 7: Heavy Burdens

Samus Aran's POV

I walked away after I finished my story. I had hoped by sharing this rather intimate piece of my past, that the princess would understand how important it was that I, Samus Aran, must be the one to kill Ridley.

"I see your emotional desire, but this is my kingdom after all. If my people see the dark god destroyed by an even more powerful outsider, they will live in fear. You must understand the politics of the matter from my view." She said.

"So what, you'd let your people die trying to kill a monster that I've spent years hunting just because it might mess up your primitive politics?" I snarled and turned on her.

"Samus, you must stop seeing the world in such a narrow view. For one moment try and think about the burdens I would have to deal with. If a god or beast of unknown origins landed in your kingdom and your armies could not defeat it, how do you think your people would feel?" I looked away and she continued, "They would be fearful. Now, imagine this, a sorcerer from the same regions as the beast appears and defeats it. Can you even comprehend the effects?"

"The kingdom is safe and there's nothing else to do with it." I said simply and stared at her. She shook her head as if she were speaking yet again to a child. It made my blood boil when she treated me as an ignorant fool. She paced away and stopped by a tree. As she placed her hand on it she released a deep sigh before turning around.

"If the governing power cannot solve it's own problems then it is perceived as weak. It would be seen as weak not only to it's people but to several other countries that would love to see the kingdom of Hyrule fall. These forces would find it a perfect time to test the current governing power. The races here have already picked sides and war has been declared. If a foreign force has to come in to solve the problems of Hyrule, the people will begin to question the power of the kingdom as well as it's government. Revolts, exoduses and mass hysteria would occur without fail. Now do you understand what is at risk if you, hailing from a foreign kingdom, defeats Ridley?"

"Your government must be pretty messed up if you can predict all of those as possible outcomes." I said, but grudgingly acknowledged politics were not my strong point. I never had a thing for politics and never felt like dealing with it if given the chance. I had to admit she had to think about her actions a lot more than I ever had to. She seemed to sense my revelation of her words because she did not press the matter.

"We should take shelter inside soon. It is not safe here at night." She said and walked back to the ship.

"What do you mean? I can't pick up any living creatures for miles around on my scanners."

"That is because the dangers come from the dead, not the living."

"Superstitions are rather ignorant for someone as intelligent as you. The dead do not walk with us... I know." I said as my face hardened.

"It is not superstitions, it is a curse placed by a dark prince many years ago. If you do not believe me then allow me to show you."

"Show me," I said and walked over to her. I could see a small vein in her eye twitch. I was obviously testing her patience. We stood not too far from the ship as I was not about to let Ridley slip away if I sighted him. I glanced over at her and observed her watching the slow path of the moon. She was very still. Not but a moment later her ears twitched and her eyes darted around fiercely. I looked at my scanners, there was still no life to be found.

"They've surrounded us." She closed her eyes for a moment as if focusing on something in the air. Her eyes flew open, "It's a horde of Redead, you must be very cautious Samus."

"What the hell? Re-Dead?" I said looking at her as I believed she must be joking. She looked at me in all seriousness.

"Be glad it isn't Poes." She grimaced. Suddenly two pairs of hands shot out of the ground and grabbed my ankles.

"What!" I exclaimed and tried to jump back, only to find what appeared to be rotting corpses surrounding me. I looked over to Zelda and saw her covering her ears. Before I had time to think about what she was doing a bone-chilling screech filled me. The horrid corpses managed to paralyze me with fear. I couldn't move as they slowly lurched forward, mouth agape in that wretched scream. One grabbed me from behind and began to sink it's stinking teeth into my shoulder. I suddenly felt weakened, as if the monster was sucking the life out of me.

"Do you see now what I warned you of?" Zelda said but a few feet away. Her ears were still covered and for some reason the Redead did no approach her. I became angry at this. Was this all a game to her? She began to walk away with a small smirk on her face. This was all an escape plan to her! How dare she trick me. No longer filled with fear but with rage I knocked the living corpse off of me and activated my suit. As soon as my cannon formed around my arm I began blasting away at the filthy Redead. Hundreds kept appearing to take the place of their fallen brethren though. I snarled and blasted a line through their ranks and sprinted in the direction I saw the princess flee. Where did she go?

Princess Zelda's POV

I knew that I left Samus in no real danger and decided to make my escape. I had to return to my people immediately. I knew full well that my absence would cause a full out panic as well as lose the confidence of my subjects. I sprinted through the forest hoping to find one of my secret bunkers manned by guards or anyone for that matter. My burdens weighed heavily on my shoulders. My people must have been in a panic at my kidnapping. As I sprinted passed empty tree by empty tree I had no resort left but to teleport. The use of such magic was a risky business for never fully knew what they would be appearing in. Many sorcerers had teleported into traps in time of war. It could very easily happen me. Plus this cursed suit might mess up my teleporting abilities. I should think through all of my options before turning to it.

I heard footsteps and I foolishly panicked. I spun around in a circle, while encasing myself in a diamond, and disappearing. Darkness surrounded me, then suddenly, light. It was a harsh red light. The light that comes from burning homes and fields. My eyes darted around quickly to see moblins ransacking the outpost. Unfortunately my teleportation right into the middle of their destruction did not go unnoticed. The closest one's jaw dropped and proceeded to blink rapidly before calling to the others.

Samus Aran's POV

"Damn princess!" I cursed as I ran through the forest after her. I checked my monitors to see she had stopped not too far off. "I've got her now..." I thought as I crept up on her. However the sound of my footsteps must have alerted her to my presence, for she took one look around before - a flash of light and she was gone! I ran into the clearing she was standing in but a moment ago. Nothing. I looked at my monitors again and was angered that she was not showing up. What the hell happened? First corpses then this. My monitors were about as helpful as being guided by a blind person. I shut them off and decided it would be best to return to my ship.

Perhaps this was for the better. Without having to worry about the princess I would have all the time I needed to focus on Ridley. If she got in my way again, I would simply imprison her. Then again she did break the brig on my ship. I felt my jaw where her fist had collided with earlier. No, I couldn't let her go. I still had to impress upon her my dominance and superiority. She would be my prisoner and specimen to the Galactic Federation. Come to think of it where the hell were those bastards? I hadn't heard from them since I left. I shook this thought aside and headed back to the ship. Unfortunately for me a surprise was waiting for me there. A rather large army, that of the princess's I believe was surrounding my ship.

"It just keeps getting better doesn't it?" I growled and tried to hide before I was spotted. Luckily I was successful. No one seemed to notice, however they continued to hang around my ship for several hours. I crept closer to try and hear what they were discussing. It might have been a sort of battle strategy in a foolish attempt to fend off Ridley. Perhaps they were planning a way to rescue the princess. It could have easily been many things. As night turned to day they remained in camp around my ship. I considered blasting my way through them just so I could get back to hunting Ridley, however, I figured that would make me no better than him. After all, he was harming these people to hunt me, if I did the same... These damn humanoid aliens were stuck in the middle. As I looked closer I saw women, children and elders mixed in with the army.

"They must be refugees..." I whispered to myself, "I need to get closer, but how?" I looked at my armor and decided it wasn't exactly the best for blending in a primitive race. I deactivated it and it folded off of my body and into my zero suit. "Better, but still..." Suddenly an elderly lady wandered from the camp. I crouched behind a tree and watched her. She hobbled passed with little smile on her face. Some men from the camp called out to her.

"It's dangerous to go alone in the forest old woman, come back!" One of the guards shouted. She just waved at them and continued on her way. The men simple shook their heads and tended to the other people. I watched the old lady. She was being foolish but I admired her determination. I decided to follow her. What was so important that she would wander off into the forest alone? She walked towards the clearing that Zelda had vanished in. Did she know where the princess had disappeared too? My hopes vanished as she began picking the flowers under a nearby tree. Stupid old lady, risking the forest for flowers. I heard a rustling in the bushes and my eyes spotted those pig creatures. I believe Zelda called them bokoblins. I glanced back at the old lady, she hadn't noticed a thing. I looked back to see the bokoblins sneaking up on her. My eyes widened.

"Surrender old Hylian crone!" Gargled one of the creatures as it raised a club.

"You come with us now as hostage!" Another chimed in. She said nothing but smiled and turned her back on them to continue picking flowers. They had surrounded her with clubs raised!

"Stupid old woman!" I shouted as I burst from my hiding place and began beating the bokoblins with my bare hands. She ignored me and continued with her task as more bokoblins appeared. Snarling I beat back everyone one of them until the clearing was littered with unconscious pig creatures. Apparently finished picking flowers the lady proceeded back to the camp without a single word. Seething I followed.

"Do you understand the danger you were just in?" I growled, she continued being mute. My temper rose, "I just saved your wrinkly old hide you-" I stopped myself, "Had I not been there you would have been in a world of-"

"But you were there." She said and grinned, "I knew you would protect an elder. Even if you happened to be a foreigner, the respect of elders transcends all cultures."

"How did you know for sure? What made you so sure?" I said stopping in front of her.

"You have the eyes of a warrior." She said wisely. I blinked, "Plus you also have the body build of one. Do you always run around in the nude?"

"What!" I asked confused and affronted.

"Well, that blue body paint isn't covering much now is it?"

"This is a zero suit! It's a highly advanced-!" I began angrily and partially embarrassed.

"That's okay deary, I'll get you something to cover yourself up with. But first I must get these flowers to my daughter and grandchildren. It helps soothe the nerves. Goddesses knows we need something to calm the people down." She wandered back to the camp and after a long while or two wandered back with some Hylian clothes. I gladly accepted the disguise and followed the old lady back. Nightfall was already upon us once again. As I navigated my way through the crowd of people I watched as the old lady I saved earlier sat at the head of a group of children around a large fire. A few adults lingered in the background. Interested, I sat with the children.

"Even in the darkest of times there is always light." The old lady began, "For ever night there is a day and for every evil there is a hero." The children stared entranced, a few whispered quickly to one another. "In these dark times we must look for the coming of a hero. This hero of which I speak goes by many names and has always risen to defeat the evil devouring the land." I listened intently as the old woman wove a tale of a mythical hero traveling through time and possessing great magical abilities as well as a sword sworn to be the bane of evil itself. The children grew more and more excited with each tale. Even the adults seemed to enjoy the stories for more and more joined until it appeared the whole camp came to listen to the old woman's stories.

"When will the hero save us this time?" One of the children asked.

"We can't be certain when but we can be assured a hero will save us from this new evil god. The power of the goddesses combined with the new hero and the noble princess Zelda will banish this evil forever."

"How will we know who the hero is?" A little girl asked skeptically.

"The hero will be clad in a green tunic-"

"But anyone can wear a green tunic!" She complained.

"Allow me to finish little one," She smiled warmly, "The hero will be clad in a green tunic and carry an ultimate weapon-"

"You mean like a sword?" A boy asked quickly.

"But the most distinguishing mark will be the Triforce of Courage on the hero's right hand." She finished. At this everyone fell silent. There appeared to be no arguing with this identifying feature. I wondered why.

"Where could one find this Tri-Force of Courage?" I asked. The old lady looked at me with a strange look in her eyes. All eyes fell on the old woman. There was a long silence. She took a deep breath before answering.

"Only a true hero knows." Whispers broke out among the crowd of people. My eyes remained locked onto the old woman's.


	8. Chapter: Lies, Tricksters and Heroes

Chapter 8: A place for Lies, Tricksters and a new Hero

Princess Zelda's POV

As the moblins surrounded me I instinctively summoned the Triforce to me. However, as I did the cursed "zero suit" proceeded shoot pain up my arm. Damn that dark knight! I continued to summon it and blasted the nearest moblins. A few backed up, I knew they feared the Triforce. I shot down two or three more before the pain forced me to stop. My only option left was to run. It was a desperate plan as the suit drained my energy and caused severe pain. One of the moblins seemed to notice my pain and whispered to the others. At first they advanced, but then receded as a shriek filled the night sky with a terror I was all too familiar with. The horrible yellow eyes emerged from the shadows and burned into my soul. The smoke vanished with one sweep of the beast's horrible wings.

"Samus Aran." It hissed. The air crackled as if it too feared it's words.

"No!" I said quickly, then realized my appearance. The blonde hair, blue eyes, the zero suit...

"You lie..." It growled softly.

"No, I am Zelda, princess and ruler of this land!" I said pointing to my long ears, which seemed to be the only difference at this point.

"Trickster!" It howled, slamming it's paws into the ground. It's claws dug deep into the earth. The moblins piped up.

"It is the princess," A few said while others nodded. Those dreadful eyes pierced me.

"Trickster... You know where Samus Aran is... Show me." It said lowering it's massive head so that it was level to mine. It's large jaws opened to reveal it's long fangs. I could smell death heavily on it's breath. Fire began to well up in it's throat.

"If I do, will you leave this land?" I said staring back at those unforgiving yellow orbs.

"No, these lands belong to me now..." It hissed softly, "You will take me to Samus Aran. Once I find her I will kill you and eat your broken corpse."

"Then why should I help you?" I demanded. Fear was clawing at my nervous.

"I will kill you now if you cannot prove useful. Either way, you will die by my claws or my fire or my fangs... I give you the option to prolong your pitiful life a little bit longer if you lead me to Samus Aran."

Several thoughts ran through my head at this point. If I lead it to Samus, she might have a chance of defeating it. After all, this beast was the only reason she was here and I could deliver it to her. At the very least I could probably attempt to escape or get out of this damn suit and fight this god myself.

"I will accept your generous offer," I said finally, "I will take you to Samus."

Samus Aran's POV

The next morning I sought out each elder in the camp who knew of either the hero of legend or the possible remains of the Tri-force. It was a pitifully small amount of information. It certainly wasn't enough to go on but I could find nothing else. I made a small pack out of the supplies offered to me by the refugees and began to head toward a temple an old man believed contained the Tri-force. He was a kindly old man who offered me a shield he claimed to have used when fighting an evil sorcerer. I didn't catch the name of this supposed sorcerer, for I didn't really have the time to listen to every detail of an old man's ramblings. He then apologized that he couldn't give me his old sword because it remained in the dead sorcerer's skull which he claimed turned to stone. Senile old man. I thanked him for the shield and left.

"Wait!" Called the old lady I had saved yesterday. She stopped be by the edge of the woods and offered me a good size bundle wrapped in crude brown cloth and held together with twine.

"What is this?" I asked before accepting it. She smiled.

"It is tradition. Open it in the woods. You'll understand soon enough." She replied cryptically. I took the bundle and she hobbled off. Curious, I opened it and found a chainmail shirt, leather and metal bracers for my arms, metal greaves, brown leather gloves, boots and belt, as well as white pants and a shirt, and lastly, I should have expected it, a green tunic. The foolish old lady believed me to me some sort of hero from their legends. However, I couldn't help but smile at the gesture. At first I considered leaving all of this behind but decided otherwise as it might prove helpful. I feared word of a knight in orange armor with a some sort of canon for an arm might not be welcome after my kidnap of their princess. Feeling completely idiotic I put on the primitive armor and tunic. I sighed and began on my quest.

Going through temples on an alien planet wasn't a new thing to me, as I happened upon it quite often in my work. However I usually had the safety of my power suit. I brushed the worry aside as the creatures on this planet were mostly primitive. I had yet to meet the more advanced race of supposed "goddesses" that gave the weapon of the Tri-force to the people. The first temple I happened upon appeared quite old. Strange writing was inscribed on the entrance as well as the symbol I saw on the princess's hand. I believe they described the Tri-force in this appearance. I pushed through the large temple doors and entered cautiously. It appeared to made of marble or a stone similar. A first glance was enough to tell me that this place had been uninhabited or cared for in quite a while. The stone pillars that held up the structure were in disrepair. I walked slowly through the temple, trying to memorize every detail. My footsteps echoed loudly in the large hall. Such an emptiness filled me that I could not describe. Every minute I spend there felt like hours. Finally I reached another set of doors. A small stone tablet , much like a alter stood before the doors.

A ruby, emerald and sapphire sat cold and unmoving on the alter. For some odd moment I imagined these stones floating weightlessly above the alter and the second set of doors opening wide. I shook such a foolish thought from my head and walked to the doors. I attempted to open them. Nothing. I allowed my power suit to cover my right arm. I slowly charged a blast and stood back. I released it and... nothing. I glanced around and then back again. Though the rest of the temple looked like time was tearing it apart, these damn doors looked very new. My missiles didn't even leave the slightest trace of impact.

"The doors remain sealed until the life is returned to the hearts of the temple." Came a strange voice from behind me. I spun around and saw nothing.

"Who's there?" I demanded and prepared a charge on my canon. The voice began again but sounded as if it were right in front of me. Again, I saw nothing.

"Only a hero worthy of the object beyond can bring life back to the hearts." It said almost in a sing song voice. I glared around. I hated all of these cryptic messages and damn superstitions.

"Who are you?" I asked while still looking around.

"I am one of the sages of old. Messenger of the goddesses." It replied.

"Messenger, eh? Tell these "goddesses" that I must speak with them at once."

"The goddesses are always among us."

"Yeah, sure but where are they now? Physically I mean."

"Farore waits patiently to meet you, but first you must breathe life back into the hearts."

"Listen, I don't have the fraking time to-"

"Head to the north. Three temples and three tests await you. Only one who proves themselves worthy can pass. A true hero they shall be. Only then shall Farore bestow her greatest blessing on to you."

"What!" I snarled, "I thought I had to 'breathe life' into some hearts and now I have to go through some temples to pass some cryptic test? Listen here! I just want to either get through those damn doors or speak to your goddesses!"

"Each temple will bring a different heart back to life. The reunion of all three living hearts in this temple will open the doors sealed by time."

"I don't know about time but they sure are sealed..." I remarked. I waited for a response but heard nothing. Silence. I looked back at the stone alter, "Are these the hearts?" I asked looking at them. No response. I huffed angrily before walking back to them. "Great, just great," I muttered, "The voice from the ceiling wants me to bring some rocks to life so I can have the goddess bestow a blessing on to me." I stopped to ponder my words. They sounded incredibly foolish. I gathered up the stones and sighed before leaving the temple.

Princess Zelda's POV

Teleporting would be the easiest way to escape this rather complicated situation, however, in order to have the energy for the spell I would need to rest. At this point rest seemed to be intangible. The beast Ridley kept me walking for hours. He seemed determined to wear me out as to prevent any chance of escape. Every time the Triforce tried to give me the strength to go on the suit drained it and shot pain through me. After hours of walking at this rate I soon collapsed. The moblins rushed at me with their swords but I made no effort to move and they instead hung back stupidly, unsure of what to do.

"Get up." Ridley demanded as he stood over me. I lay there, too exhausted to move. At this point not even fear for my life could have moved me.

"I would, but you see," I said thinking quickly, "This suit Samus gave me, prevents me from moving once I get too close to her."

"Then she is nearby." The beast replied in a sickly excited manner.

"Oh, by no means." I sighed, on the verge of sleep.

"Remove the suit." He commanded.

"I would, but it appears to be stuck."

"I will remove it then!" He hissed and slashed at the suit, tearing it in several places as well as scratching a good potion of my body. The suit sizzled away and I felt the scratches burn into my skin. I felt the sudden rush of the Triforce fill me. I was still very weak though.

"I must... concentrate for the next few hours." I lied curling up, "It will help me find Samus." I fought back a yawn, "I'll also need new clothes, it's rather cold out." The yellow eyes narrowed.

"So be it. We will find Samus tomorrow or I shall eat you slowly in your sleep." He hissed. The moblins rushed some rags for me to wear and withdrew quickly as Ridley grabbed me suddenly in his claws. He kept both paws clasped tightly around me before settling his head down to watch me.


	9. Chapter: Time Slipping Away

Chapter 9: Time Slipping Away

Princess Zelda's POV

My rest was short as the beast Ridley was wise not to trust me. He woke me from my trace-like sleep and demanded we continue. Just as I promised him I led him to Samus's flying fortress. He seemed delighted, or whatever awful unhylian emotions he could express. However, the lack of Samus caused him quite a bit of anger and frustration I assume as he flew back breathing fire in every direction. With the field and forest well ablaze he forced me to examine the fortress. There was no sign of Samus, but there appeared to be the remains of some large camp. It had perhaps only be abandoned yesterday. I pondered this curious thought.

"Samus Aran!" Ridley cursed the sky before starting to tear at her fortress with his claws. He rolled it over for good measure as if the destruction of it would cause her to magically appear. When she failed to he turned back to me. Without the slightest warning his claws came down on me. My blood spattered the ground as I fell back. The fall seemed slowed by time. I watched as each drop of blood left my body. They hung in mid-air as perfect orbs before splashing onto the thirsty dirt below. I continue to fall even as I knew I must hit the ground. I fell into darkness. A golden light suddenly surrounded me as I felt the Triforce take hold. I wasn't dead but I was far from living. I had entered the Sacred Relam.

Samus Aran's POV

After leaving the alien temple I headed north as the voice suggested. What a load of help that was. I couldn't see anything for miles around. I even pulled up my scanners to see if there were any other temples nearby in any direction. Nothing. I sighed as my scans brought up nothing for the third time. I was beginning to lose hope as I sat down on a crumbling rock in the nearby woods.

"Wait, why am I even bothering to bring these stupid rocks to life? I have to find Ridley and then -" I couldn't answer that. How would fighting Ridley this time make any difference? I had the same weapons, he probably had newer ones, even if I did kill him he wouldn't stay dead. He had already proven he was quite adapt to returning from the dead whenever her chose. Perhaps that new weapon I sought, the Tri-force could be the new weapon I defeated him with this time? I still didn't know where it was. Perhaps the those "enchanted" doors back in that one temple held a clue or hint to the thing. Fog was starting to roll in. An overwhelming depression suddenly overcame me. One as thick as the fog itself.

"Maybe I should just leave. Ridley will never be gone for permanently so why try anymore? It's just a waste of time. Those bastards back at the Galactic Federation only sent me on this stupid mission to distract me from the-" The cracking of a branch behind me interrupted my monologue. I looked around quickly and thought I saw a child. I stood up and heard more noises. A strange melody began to play and I saw more shadows dart by. I prepared my cannon and continued glancing around rapidly. I heard footsteps behind my and spun around to the terrifying sight of a faceless child. I stumbled back in fright and disgust as it began clawing at where it's face should have been. It managed to tear a hole wear a mouth should have been and the most unholy laughter poured out of it with a rather large company of blood. I backed up further only to bump into another faceless child. It had already carved out to crud holes for eyes and a lopsided mouth. Blood was dripping from it's eye holes as it cried. Freaked the hell out I tried to run but was surrounded by more of the horrify abominations.

"What the hell are you!" I yelped as their little bloody hands reached toward me.

"We are children who were lost in the woods." They said in unison or more over the ones that had mouth holes. Several where still faceless. I couldn't decide which was more disturbing. The faceless or the ones that had carved or clawed faces for themselves. Several questions ran through my head at this point. Was this really happening or was I losing it? Their little hands tugged at my tunic, leaving bloody hand prints.

"What do you want?" I said trying to break free of their ranks.

"You will save us." They cried as more rushed forwards. Their hands and arms looked twig-like, they were deathly skeletal. I leapt back, too creeped out by all of this but I couldn't escape. They were everywhere.

"What do you mean save?" I said I look for any way out of this situation.

"You are the hero of legend. You will make us Kokiri again." Some were wailing now. A fights appeared to break out between those trying to get closest to me. I watched paralyzed as one of the demon children ripped the arm off another.

"I can't save you! You have to let me leave." I started but they became angry.

"Only you can save us! Change us back!" The screamed. One picked up the arm that was torn off one of the children and pelted me with it. Some began tearing away parts of where their face should have been and threw the gory chunks of flesh at me. It was like living in a nightmare.

"I'll find someone who will! I swear, just leave me!" I pleaded. Those pale little hands began clawing at my arms. Their nails ripped off as they tried to scratch the chain mail shirt.

"You must change us!" They screamed again. I began shaking violently as I felt the little chunks of flesh roll off my skin. What the shit was I supposed to do? What could I do? I felt like I had somehow managed to fall into hell on my way looking for the next temple. Maybe I had finally died. I could have died without even knowing it. I closed my eyes tightly just so I wouldn't have to bare the sight of the little demons. For a moment I could have sworn a golden light pierced my eyelids, forcing them back open. A sudden gut feeling let my hand to the bag on my belt. I slipped my hand inside and felt something polished and cold. I drew it out slowly to see that it was - What the frak! A musical instrument. How was this supposed to help me? I continued to hear the strange melody and instinctively drew the instrument to my lips. I took a breath and tried to imitate the notes I heard. As soon as I played it correctly the children backed away and became silent.

I kept playing and they turned away and began to wander back into the fog. The fog slowly lifted and I was once again alone. As I played the last note I looked at the curious instrument in my hands. It was like nothing I had ever seen before. It had holes like a flute but was almost egg shaped and appeared to be made out of some sort of clay material. As soon as the last of the demon children were out of sight the ground began to shake. A stone entrance erupted from the earth, spraying the surrounding area with rock and other debris. The voice from earlier echoed out of the newly formed tunnel.

"You have broken the spell surrounding the temple. You may now enter and face the test that awaits you." It called. My eyes narrowed sharply. So what, demon children weren't enough of a test? If I had to go through all of that just to enter the temple what the hell kind of test awaited me? I closed my eyes and took several slow breaths, trying to prepare myself for whatever was in store. As I opened them again, I let all of the anxiety drain out of me. I had mentally turned off. Much they way I often do when facing unknown dangers and fears in my line of work.

I slowly descended the flight of steps leading down into the temple. A faint red light deeper inside the tunnel was the only light. I focused what needed to be done. Whatever the test was, I had to succeed. Failure probably meant being torn apart by faceless demons in the shape of children. Each step I took sounded quieter than the last, as if I were becoming nothing more than a shadow. Though I appeared to be walking nearer to the red light it began to grow much darker in the tunnel. After a long while of continuing down the now pitch dark stairs I reached the bottom. I let my powersuit crawl down only to my left hand and raised it. A weak beam of light tried feebly to cut through the dark. I could only see about a foot in front of me in either direction. The floor appeared nonexistent.

Suddenly I was surrounded by light. I fell to the ground shielding my eyes. As soon as my eyes had adjusted I hesitantly stood up. What I saw before me made me feel as if I had died. I appeared to be standing right back on K-2L, my home before the attack. I took off my gloves and reached down to touch the earth beneath me. It felt solid and real. It was exactly as I remembered it. I was nowhere close to being mentally prepared for this. For the first time in many long years I actually felt tears roll down my cheeks. As I entered the colony and saw all of the familiar faces of friends and family, I broke down completely. I sobbed hysterically until I was fell to the ground in the middle of the city. I would have continued this for several hours had I not heard a familiar voice. I looked up to see a blonde haired girl whip through the crowd. I stood up and began to follow. My pace increased as the girl began to run. A moment later I too was running but unable to catch a glimpse of that hair whip out of sight. I pushed passed the people who seemed oblivious to my presence.

I was in a panic now. I feared I knew what horrible tragedy was about to happen next. The girl ran out of the city following a dark star as it fell from the sky. I kept running but the girl was too fast. I couldn't keep up no matter how I tried. I started to yell after her but it was too late. She had reached the dark star. Wings erupted from the dark mass and two great yellow eyes fixed on the little girl. She foolishly attempted to befriend the giant beast. It's eyes were fixed coldly on her. She began to lead it back to the colony -

"NO!" I screamed as I tried to stop her. They were almost at the colony when the girl finally turned to face me. She smiled wickedly as Ridley took to the sky and began destroying her world. Screams shattered the red sky and the stench of burned corpses filled the air. I ran back through the colony. The other space pirates had joined Ridley. I ran toward the horrible sight I knew awaited me, for it had never left my mind since. I appeared just in time to see Ridley tear my mother in half and swallow her head and torso. He spat out her legs and began ripping my father's intestines out while he was still alive and screaming on the ground below. It was more than I could handle. Ridley finally returned to the little girl who deserved a death worse than any. Death, at this point was the only mercy that could save her now.

Unfortunately the girl received no such mercy as the native alien race appeared and reused the little girl, saving her from Ridley's wrath. The little girl, the only survivor of her colony. Me. I clutched my head in such unbearable anguish I could never recover. I was the reason everyone was slaughtered. I was nothing short of the most horrid murderer of my own race. And why? I was stupid enough to believe there was good in everything. I couldn't even give my parents a proper burial as Ridley had eaten half of them, dooming them to a life in purgatory by the religion's standards. What would become of I? The messenger of death to an entire colony. Nothing remained for me to live for. I activated my powersuit and placed my cannon right under my chin. I was going to end it all, right here and right now. As the blast charged I felt the cannon grow hot and begin to burn my chin and neck.

Princess Zelda's POV

Luckily I had not been a second too late in my reappearance. The mystery of the Sacred Realm had taken me back to the world of the living after healing my wounds. After seeking counsel from the sages at the Temple of Time I quested for Samus. From what I had heard, she had made it to the temple in the north. Knowing the power that lay in the temple I hurried. Luckily I reached her as she was about to take her own life. I shot a powerful spell at her with the Triforce, sending her flying backwards and her cannon to discharge in a safe direction. She cursed loudly and began to scream in the darkness. The temple must truly be testing her sanity as she continued screaming in her native tongue and lashing out at everything around her. What inner demons tormented her so? I stood back and continued to watch her, as I could not help her defeat the test, but merely prevent her from injuring herself too much in the process. She was blindly trapped in her own mind. I frowned at the misfortune of this situation.

The sages knew that thousands had died in this temple in the futile attempt to pass the impossible test. They were all trapped inside their heads and would either wander the temple forever, prisoner to their own mind, or commit suicide in a desperate attempt to escape. If they truly believed her to be the next hero why would they dare risk imprisoning her in this temple? I grew angry. I could not pull her out of the temple, lest she loss her mind forever. Nor could I help her pass the test. She had to do it all on her own. Curse the cruelty of the goddesses! I summoned the power of the Triforce of Wisdom to gain a small window into what terrors haunted the foreign knight. I began to see things I wish I hadn't. The dreadful memories only continued. One in particular kept repeating and caused her to hurt herself each time it played.

If only she could snap out of it long enough to play the song of Healing there might be a chance. Seeing as this would be hoping for a miracle I conjured a small harp and began to play it softy, in the hope she might hear and regain some control. Though it seemed to have no effect I continued to play. For several hours she ran around, reenacting her nightmare and only stopping long enough to curl up and sob before repeating the whole process. During one of her fits of sobs I walked over to her and knelt down.

"You've met a terrible fate haven't you?" I said as I ran my fingers through her hair. I felt those rounded ears again. I understood now why her eyes had gone cold. That beast had ripped a part of her soul out. It seemed foolish to wait around the temple much longer. She appeared long gone. Not even the strongest of men could survive such a test. I stood up. I prepared to leave the temple with it prize of a new victim. As I reappeared above ground I was very much aware of several skullkids watching me. When I shot looks at them they retreated into the darkness. Feeling wretched for leaving Samus alone in the temple, but knowing I could do nothing for her prepared to leave in search of my people.

Samus Aran's POV

The most utter depression and desperation filled me as I failed again and again at killing myself. Every time I tried, something would stop me. Fate was just a cruel being. Eventually I gave up for the time being and curled up next to the remains of my parents. As I wept I felt something tickle my ear. I looked up once the sensation left to find a small metroid floating above me. I rubbed my eyes in surprise. I didn't recall finding metroids until many years after the attack. I examined it more closely to find that it was the baby. The same metroid that had saved me from mother brain. I stuck out my hand and it landed on it happily. I broke a small smile.

"Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" I grinned as I poked it. It jiggled happily, almost purring in a strange way. I frowned slightly, "But you're dead." I said finally. I half expected the baby to explode or disappear but it remained. I narrowed my eyes and thought hard. They had possibly found metorid life on a dead satellite. There was hope for metroids after all. The baby began purring even louder and shaking violently until the very ground shook and fell to pieces. The horrible memories shattered and the destruction and death around myself and the baby vanished. A blue light pierced the darkness and reached for it. For a second I felt as if I had turned into light itself. Then I reappeared outside the temple entrance in the foggy woods. One of the gems in my pocket grew very hot. I pulled it out to see the emerald glow brightly and hoover slightly above my hand.

"You have passed the test in the Temple of Hope." Came a familiar voice. Just as I was about to curse something fierce I felt the strange sensation of arms around my neck. It was the princess, hugging me tightly. I allowed the hug a few seconds longer before pushing her back.

"That fraking temple is the god damn temple of hope! What the fraking hell is wrong with you people!" I cursed, "That was a hell and you dare to call it hope?"

"Well, yes, in that the only way to escape the temple is through the feeling of true hope." She replied. I considered her for a moment. My undying hope that metroids could still exist somewhere had somehow shattered the painful memories surrounding me, "I'm curious," Continued the princess, "What hope was so strong as to free you from those awful memories?"


	10. Chapter: Intergalactic Relations

Chapter 10: Intergalactic Relations

Samus Aran's POV

"Did you see what I saw?" I said thinking painfully about my haunting memories.

"Yes," She said cautiously.

"How much?"

"Everything, it kept playing over and over."

"You had no right to see any of that." I said bristling.

"I only wanted to see what you were up against so I could decided whether to leave or not."

"I am not the destroyer of my colony."

"I understand."

"You don't and you never will."

"Well, good to see you're back at least." She said sighing.

"And you too." I said grabbing her by the wrists. She struggle briefly, before rolling her eyes.

"Are you really going to take me prisoner again?" She said lazily.

"You did leave me with that pack of zombies."

"Zombies?"

"Re-dead or whatever you call them." I said shaking my head.

"I was merely trying to escape. Wouldn't you have done the same?" She said slyly and giving me a look with those exotic blue eyes. That strange urge to dominate came over me again. I felt... hot.

"That doesn't mean I'm not going to punish you." I said breathing hard.

Princess Zelda's POV

The knight had that strange look in her eyes again. Some mysterious desire lay behind them that I couldn't identify. She pushed me back against a tree. Pinned by her, she pressed her body close to mine. I felt her uncertainty of what to do next. I tried to free one of my wrists as to help but she held firm.

"So what are you going to do with me then?" I asked smugly. She had no idea what she was doing. She suddenly grabbed the back of my head and drew my face close to hers. Our foreheads were touching and her breathing was shallow and uneven. I felt her hot breath across my lips. She drew the rest of my body close to hers so that we were pressing rather closely to one another. She suddenly pulled away, confused. I looked at her and grinned.

"You don't even know what you're feeling," I smirked and slowly walked in front of her and letting a single finger glide along the underside of her chin. She became red.

"What? And do you?" She said in frustration grabbing my hand and pulling me close to her again.

"I might tell you." I said playfully, "But you have to let me go for the time being." She tore part of the rag clothes the moblins had given me to wear so that one of my breasts were exposed. There was a hungry expression in her gaze.

"And what if I make you tell me?" She said desperately as she tried to touch my exposed skin. I teleported away and reappeared a few feet behind her.

"You're clever. Why don't you try and figure it out?" I smirked as she spun around in the direction of my voice. As she rushed me I realized she was without her enchanted armor. After regaining my full power from the sacred realm I took aim and fired a weak spell at her. It struck her square in the chest and she flew back, landing quickly on her feet though. She crouched low. "I've regained my power while you lack yours. Such an unfair duel this would be, however, I feel it necessary so that you know your place." I said with the full knowledge I was striking a nerve. She frowned and I saw that fire dance between her eyes.

"I'll prove my superiority even without my powersuit." She growled and charged recklessly. I lazily cast a fire spell that encircled her in a ring of purple flames. She took a running leap and managed to escape them. No matter. I teleported again, causing a cloud of dirt to rise into the air as I did so. Blinded, she was unprepared for my next attack. I sent a concentrated snap of fire in her direction. She rolled out of the way, thinking she had dodged my attack, when suddenly I aimed a swift kick to her legs. She fell face first but landed on her hands and forward flipped away. I saw her take a hand full of dirt as I advanced. The next second I was gone. Predicting my moves she flung the dirt behind herself and appeared to blind me. She was so foolish as to fall for my doppelganger. While her back was turned to the real me I sent a powerful spell at her back.

Before she even had time to recover I reappeared in front of her and sent her flying backwards once again with a weaker spell. Just as she was about to hit the ground I appeared again, this time striking her from the sky with a powerful kick to the stomach. Determined as ever she managed to pull herself up, only to receive a kick to the side of the head and a ball of fire shoot at her legs. Pillars of fire erupted all around her while the earth shook violently and cracked. I summoned hail in the shapes of fangs and spears. I sent them flying at her as she lay sprawled on the ground. She lifted her arm to cover her face from the deadly shards. After a moment she lowered her arm to see strange sight of the shards hanging in mid-air, inches from her. I was standing over her now.

"Before I leave you to your next temple quests," I said in a commanding voice, "I might take some revenge I deserve."

"Revenge? For what?" She spat but I pressed my foot to her chest and pushed her back down. I brushed a strand of hair from my face as well as pull up the rag outfit to cover my exposed skin.

"You have kidnapped the royal crown of Hyrule, treated it with great dishonor and.. and-" I said as I tried to find words to describe the way she had poked and probed me in her fortress. Her eyes seemed to narrow in an understanding of sorts.

"Are you referring to when I took your DNA samples? That was for purely scientific reasons." She said exasperatedly.

"Perhaps where you come from, but I will not stand for such humiliation and... violation." I said and drew my arms close around myself. I turned my back on her, "However, to exact revenge and lawful punishment unto you would be quite unbecoming of a princess. I shall wait till an appropriate time to act."

"Why don't you just do it right now?" She said without thinking. How could she blurt such blunt close minded ideas. She didn't even bother to pause to consider the constant politics of the matter.

"There are too many witnesses." I said dryly turning back to her.

"Yeah? Who? It's just me and you out here." She gestured with her hands as she slowly sat up.

"Exactly, we are witnesses." I continued. Arguing with her was like arguing with a stubborn emotional child.

"For frak's sake! Do you always have to over analyze everything?" She growled, her face starting to become red with frustration.

"Are you so horribly incapable of seeing outside your narrow view you spew whatever's on you mind? Or perhaps are you unable to think properly before speaking?" I said in a voice dangerously close to a yell. She was on her feet now and we were but feet from each other.

"Maybe you wouldn't be in such a mess all the time if you didn't waste all of your time thinking instead of acting!"

"If you had bothered to think more perhaps you'd be more successful at killing Ridley!"

"If I hadn't hurried, thousands would have been dead. You could learn a lesson or two from me!" She took a step closer, pointing at her chest.

"What? Do you mean to act rashly without any thought for the consequences?" I took another step closer.

"Yes!" She shouted. I closed the gap between us.

Samus Aran's POV

I don't know what happened. In one moment we went from fighting to - this. Her lips were like rose petals melting into mine. I felt strange, it was like a feeling of connection yet disconnection at the same time. My heart was strangely calm, steady and even. My eyes darted around her face, exploring it, as if it could some how provide an explanation. Before I could wrap my mind around the current situation it started to go numb. Thought was becoming extremely difficult as my eyes slowly began to close. Shivers went up and down my spine. My whole body was going numb now. I felt the strong desire to be closer. Before I could wrap my arms around her however, she pulled away.

"I must be on my way now." She said slightly pink in the face.

"W-wait!" I said reaching out to her, "I'll go with, and -and keep you safe." I finished lamely. She obviously didn't need my protection. She had proven that just a few minutes ago. I just wanted to stay close to her. I wanted to understand the feelings I was having.

"A noble offer coming from one who has proven she isn't." She replied coldly but smiled anyway, "I have duties as princess to attend to that can't wait a moment longer. Who knows what could be happening to my people as we speak."

"Your people are safe, they're on the move." I said quickly, "I ran into them when they were camped around my ship. They were the ones that gave me this-" I looked at the ridiculous outfit I was wearing, "this, uh, traditional armor."

"That would explain a lot."

"They can take care of themselves, but if you don't believe so, then let me accompany you back."

"No, no, you must go to the next temples. It is the only way you can receive the Goddess's blessing. As for my people, I've experienced first hand what Ridley is capable of."

"What do you mean? Are you talking about when you saw my memories?" I said quickly.

"No. I mean I was temporarily a prisoner of his. He attempted to kill me when I could not lead him to you. I'm afraid he did quite a bit of damage to your flying fortress."

"What do you mean he attempted killed you?" I said as I push the brief thought of what would happen if my ship was completely destroyed, "Ridley doesn't usually play around with his victims unless he's in a really good mood, which I doubt he is."

"He slashed open my torso region, chest, stomach and all." She said and motioned to the various places on her body. I stared at her.

"That's impossible. How could you have survived?"

"Along with the Triforce giving me the power of wisdom and magic, I am also linked to the Sacred Realm."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means, if I get mortally wounded to the verge of death the Triforce will transport me to the Sacred Realm to heal me."

"Are you saying you're immortal?"

"By no means. Going to the Sacred Realm is a dangerous business. Though it keeps me from certain death it drains the time of life away. I'd say I've lost about five or maybe ten years of my life. Anyway, I can see you're getting confused now and I really don't have the time to explain."

"Fine, I'll let you go but-" I started but she gave me a look.

"You'll let me go?" She said with her eyebrows raised, "I think you are confused. I am the one letting you go." She stated and began walking away.

"I don't know where the next temple is." I said quickly. She stopped and slowly turned around.

"It's towards the mountains. I'm sure you'll find it." She said with a hint of uncertainty.

"Hey, I know you want me to get some blessing from your goddesses, so why not help me get it faster?"

Princess Zelda's POV

She was speaking the truth. I did want her to get Farore's blessing as soon as possible, in the hopes she could assist myself and my armies against Ridley. However I didn't want to appear as if I was abandoning my people out of fear. If their princess was too afraid to come out of hiding to lead them, what chance did they really stand? I looked Samus up and down. She was wearing the Hero's tunic. Obviously my people had some faith in her. As I pondered this I felt slightly unnerved. My people were putting their trust in a complete stranger instead of their princess. I scowled. I had to admit though, I wasn't there for them, and I wasn't there right now. It was a difficult decision but if my people trusted her to save them all I might as well put my trust in her too.

"You know, I don't ask for help often,.. or ever, so this is a big deal for me." She said as she glanced between myself and the trees lazily.

"It seems only logical that I should help you," I said pacing around her, "After all you probably could use my protection." I said playing with her. I saw her eye twitch slightly, "Well, even though it is against my better judgement, I will help you." Looking pissed but pleased at the same time Samus nodded and gave a smile.


End file.
